Soul Eater Songfic
by UnendingSilenceOfSong
Summary: A songfic for the show/manga Soul Eater. Pretty self explanatory, but yes. I wrote to the first ten songs that popped up on shuffle on my iPod. Maka/Soul pairing. :3


A/N: This is another songfic I did, and I did it at like three in the morning... so yea, I apologize if it gets a bit.. odd at times. :3 Enjoy!

* * *

1. Smoke and Mirrors: Black Veil Brides

Maka cried out in her sleep, pulling Soul from his own dreams. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ugh…." he moaned, getting out of bed and making his way towards Maka's bedroom. "Maka?" he called, slowly opening her door. "Are you …." he trailed off when he saw her: she was curled into a ball in the middle of her bed, whimpering in her sleep. Soul sat down on the edge of her bed, and gathered his Maka into his arms, smoothing her hair. "Maka, wake up. Shhh, Shhh. It's only a dream, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Soul?" she murmured, opening her eyes. "Soul!" she threw her arms around him, burying her face into his neck, and in turn Soul tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I thought you were- you-" she shuddered and began to cry, unable to continue.

"Maka, it's okay. It was a dream of smoke and mirrors, none of it was real. I'm still here, aren't I? I'll always be here, no matter what. You know that. "

Maka nodded, but continued to cry, so he held her until she fell back asleep, kissing her forehead before leaving her room.

2. Anything But Ordinary: Avril Lavigne

"Soul.." Maka trailed off, nervously twisting her hands.

He turned to her, question in his eyes. "yeah?"

"Do you… think I'm ordinary?"

"Maka," he answered, a smile forming on his lips, revealing hi sharp teeth. "I think you're anything but ordinary. Sometimes, though, you get a bit weird and freak me out. But you're a good weird. You can be a bit strict sometimes, but you're in no way ordinary. Otherwise I wouldn't have partnered with you."

She frowned. "I'm trying to decide whether what you just said is a compliment or insult…"

- Anberlin

Soul took Maka's hand as they walked through the streets of London, wishing this night would last forever. For once she didn't give him a suspicious look, only squeezed his hand in return. After a few minutes they reached a large fountain that played with light and water, creating a fantastical display of colour. They stopped to watch it, Maka leaning back onto Soul, now holding both of his hands. Slowly he turned her around so she was facing him.

"Isn't it amazing how life turns out as it does?" He asked.

"Well I never would've guessed I would be here with you." She smiled. "You know, there isn't anything I ever regret doing with you. Well, except for our first battle with Crona, when you…" she looked down, but not before he could see the pain in her eyes. 'I hate how the only we truly hurt are the ones we love.."

He looked at her, absorbing this. So she did love him. He, of course, had fallen in love when they first met, a had stayed in love since then. Soul smiled, and leaned down, kissing Maka lightly. She smiled against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled away, light from the fountain dancing across their faces. He wished they could stay like this forever.

"I want to be your last first kiss, Maka. Forever."

Maka grinned.

4. Love In Vain; The Rolling Stones

Maka stood at the train station, waiting for the train to arrive and carry her far away. She could her it's whistle blowing, and started to pick up her luggage when she heard someone calling her name. Turning, she saw Soul running towards her, a suitcase in his hands. He came to a stop in front of her, looking her directly in the eye.

"You can't just leave me, Maka. I love you!"

She looked down, guilt weighing down her heart. "I can't stay her with you, Soul. I don't' even feel like I can trust you anymore. You-" she stopped, not needing to mention the horrible thing he had done to earn her mistrust.

"If you leave, all our love will have been in vain! I cant bear to live without you. We're meister and weapon, we're not meant to be separated."

"Well my father dealt with it, didn't he?" The train halted in front of them, and people began to board it. She picked up her bags, taking a step forward. "I'm sorry, Soul. But I know you'll find someone else. Maybe Blair." She said, bitterness creeping into her voice.

"Maka," he pleaded, "Please don't go!"

"Don't follow me, Soul. Goodbye."

He tried to go after her, but the number of people between them grew immensely in just a few seconds, and before he knew it, Soul was left standing alone on the platform, looking at the two small lights of the train fade into the distance. The train that swept his Maka away from him forever. He sank to the ground, his heart aching. "Maka…." he whispered, a single tear falling down his cheek.

5. Sugarcoat: Breaking Benjamin

Maka chewed on the tip of her pencil, unable to concentrate. She looked up from her homework, focusing her gaze on Soul, who was deep in thought over whatever he was working on. 'Hey, Soul?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "What?" "Why are your eyes red? I mean, were you born like that or did they… I dunno… happen?"

Soul just looked at her, furrowing his brows. "I don't know, Maka. Why are your eyes green?"

Maka sighed, frowning at him over her pencil. "I was only wondering because I heard some story about how someone had so many lies and secrets that their eyes turned red… yea that sounds crazy. Never mind, Soul. Forget I ever asked." With that she smiled and returned to her homework, leaving Soul even more confused than he normally was.

Step Closer: Linkin Park

"Soul, I can't take this anymore! Everything you say to me makes me to confused, and I don't' know what you mean by them! Please, give me some room to breathe!"

"Maka, all I said was-"

"Shut up, Soul! God, just Shut up when I'm talking to you! Just SHUT UP!"

Soul frowned, taking a step back from her, clearly frustrated.

"I'm sorry," she said, dropping her head into her hands. "I just don't understand what's happening. You keep saying all these.. _things_… and I don't know what to make of them and I'm just so confused… I feel like I'm about to break. I don't even know what's going on between us anymore."

Soul sat down by Maka on the couch, putting one of his arms around her shoulders and turning him into his body. "Maka… you just need to listen. All I've been trying to say is… that… I love you." Maka looked up at him, surprise written plainly across her face.

7. With Ears to See, and Eyes to Hear: Sleeping With Sirens

"Soul, I need to talk to you about something." Soul looked up from his computer, then turned to look at Maka, who was sitting on his bed. "You are a liar.'

Soul started to object, but Maka silenced him with a single glance.

"You were with Blair last night. Don't even try to disprove it. Kidd told me he saw you, so I have a witness. So how does it feel to be like this, Soul? To cheat on me? No- I don't even want to know. Why, Soul? Why did you have to be this way?" She asked, hurt filling her eyes, making Soul's heart fill with guilt.

"Some things aren't meant to be said, Maka."

8. Bone House: The Dead Weather

Maka lay awake in bed, thinking of the one think she was always thinking of; Soul. Lately she had noticed that she always wanted to be around him, that it hurt more than usual to be away from him. She had come to the conclusion that she was perhaps in love with Soul. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt. Whenever she thought that she could muster up enough courage, he would look at her and smile, erasing her mind of all previous thoughts, zeroing on only that moment. Their souls were already connected, so weren't their hearts also connected? Maka sighed, trying to decide how she would tell Soul. Well, no matter. She always got what she wanted, no matter how she had to get it.

9. Black: Pearl Jam

Soul closed his eyes, remembering Maka. The last time he had seen her, she had been looking at him from his side. The light from the stars above them had been reflected in her eyes, and he thought he could've gotten lost in them forever. His arms had been wrapped around her, and she had smelled like roses, most likely because of the flowers she had been growing.

But then… It had happened. The tragic event that he tried to unsuccessfully block from his memory. They had been walking home from the park when a mugger had come out of nowhere and shot her in the chest, surprising both of them, giving Soul no time to transform. He had killed the mugger, of course, but even if he had been able to kill the bastard infinitely, the hole in his heart could never be healed. He kept seeing the flash of surprise in her eyes, hearing her whisper his name one last time as she fell to the ground, one hand clutching at her bullet wound.

Soul close his eyes, not bothering to wipe away the tears that now flowed freely down his face. God, he had loved her _so much_. Why couldn't she have stayed? Why did she have to leave his sky?

10. Wait For Me- Rise Against

Soul took both of her hands in his own, bowing his head so their foreheads would be touching. This would be the last time he would see her in a long time- if he actually returned, that is. "Maka," he whispered. "Promise you'll wait for me."

She swallowed, fighting the tears that threatened to burst from her eyes at any second. "I- I will always wait for you, Soul. No matter how long you're gone. I'll wait for you always. I love you, Soul."

"I love you too. If I don't come home-"

"No! Don't you even think like that! You are going to come home, I… I.." She broke off, no longer able to contain her tears.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading my drabbles! Please R&R if you want to! I hope you enjoyed it!_  
_


End file.
